


The looming shadow, growing

by amberglim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, It's not hard to read Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter into it, Unrequited Love, in a very poetic kind of way
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberglim/pseuds/amberglim
Summary: Sie liebt Will, aber sie sieht den langen Schatten hinter ihm.





	The looming shadow, growing

**Author's Note:**

> (Die "Kieferwälder und Gletscher"-Metapher ist aus einer von emungere's Geschichten. Es hätte sich nicht richtig angefühlt, das nicht zu erwähnen. Go read her!)

 Im grellen Licht des Tages kann sie sich einreden, dass es für immer ist. Das Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Schuhen, das Knacken von Holz im Kamin, die goldene Wärme der sanften Nachmittagssonne. Die Liebe in seinen Augen.

_Fast, aber niemals gänzlich friedlich._

Sie möchte sein weiches Lachen küssen, seine allumfassende Sanftheit, sein grenzenloses Mitgefühl. Seine Haut ist warm und fest unter ihren Händen und in Momenten wie diesen, hat sie das Gefühl, die Welt in ihren Händen zu halten.

Im Dunst der Morgendämmerung sieht sie das Licht in seinen Augen brechen. Blau wie das Zwielicht und ebenso fremd. Sie versucht auf den Grund eines klaren Teiches zu blicken, zu der Quelle des Funkelns in seinem Blick, aber wenn sie blinzelt, sieht sie, dass es ein sonnenloser Ozean ist, der das helle Licht der gleichgültigen Sterne spiegelt.

_„Ich liebe dich“_ , flüstert er und in dem feurigen Glanz der Sonne spürt sie die Wahrheit in diesen Worten, aber im blassen Morgenlicht weiß sie, dass es die Wahrheit ihrer eigenen Liebe ist, reflektiert von den Spiegelscherben in seiner Seele.

Im blau schimmernden Winterlicht spendet sein Mantel ihr Wärme und Trost, aber in der stillen Abenddämmerung sieht sie den Schatten, der in seine Taschen gestopft wurde. Im letzten Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne sieht sie den Schatten über seiner Schulter, sich von der vergangenen Zeit nährend.

_Ich habe den Grund des Ozeans gesehen_ , flüsterst der dunkle Besucher ihr zu. _Den Abgrund in seiner Seele. Und weißt du, was ich dort gefunden habe?_

„Wir hatten begonnen, miteinander zu verschwimmen“, hat er ihr erzählt, seine Stimme müde und traurig. Er hat jenes Unnennbare _(Unsagbare)_ , das sie verbunden hatte, nie geleugnet und das gab ihr Sicherheit. Sie hatte geschwiegen und nicht gefragt, aber das Bellen der Hunde und Wallys kindliches Gejauchze hatte der Situation eine seltsame Leichtigkeit gegeben. Dieser Ort war seine Zuflucht, das hatte sie immer gewusst. Es war genug.

In der Nacht lag sie neben ihm und manchmal erwachte sie, weil er sich bewegte. Im Tageslicht hatte er ihr erzählt, dass dies die erste Zeit in seinem Leben war, in der die Albträume nur noch seltene Gäste waren, anstatt unvermeidliche Bettgenossen. Seine Augen fast, aber niemals gänzlich friedlich.

Unter dem aufgehenden Silbermond erscheint sein Gesicht ihr so fremdartig und sonderbar wie ein Besucher von einem anderen Stern. Er kann alles fühlen, alles empfinden, alles deuten. _Alles blutet durch_ , traf die Oberfläche des Ozeans seiner Seele und sank wie Tinte darin herab. Atemberaubend und wunderschön und langsam verblassend. Ein Tropfen in einem Meer ohne Ufer.

Die Nacht war nicht dunkel genug, um keinen Schatten zu werfen. Er legte sich über sein Gesicht, kroch über ihre Decke und umfasste ihr Herz mit einer klirrenden Hand. Er sprach, mit einer warmen, tiefen Stimme und der Melodie eines anderen Ortes dieser Welt. Dunkle Kieferwälder und Flüsse, so kalt, dass sie die Erinnerungen lang geschmolzener Gletscher mit sich trugen.

_Du hast die Oberfläche seiner Seele durchstoßen, aber ich habe den Grund erreicht. Du wirst dich auflösen, aber ich habe gesät. Und ich kann warten._

Sie weiß nicht, aus welchen Stoff Wills Albträume gewebt sind. Aber der wachsende Schatten nährt die ihren und sie weiß, eines Tages wird er zurückfordern, was er vor so langer Zeit als Sein beansprucht hat. Was sie sich so leichtsinnig nahm.

_(Stahl.)_


End file.
